Thomas Windstone
THOMAS WINDSTONE BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. HIS DISTRICT PARTNER IS Tahlia Windstone, BUT I HAVE ALTERED THEIR TRIBUTE FORMS SO THEY CAN SUIT OTHER DISTRICT PARTNERS. Tribute Form Name: Thomas Windstone Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 8 Personality: Charming and loves a good laugh. Very outgoing and friendly compared to his twin, but can be a bit cocky when he gets too much praise. Appearance: Slightly wavy short dark brown hair, tanned skin, tall and muscular. His eyes are hazel-green, like Tahlia’s. His peers describe him as handsome. Occupation: Making the Peacekeepers’ armour Reaped or Volunteered: If Tahlia is the female tribute, then he volunteers to be with her. If a different girl is the female tribute, then he is reaped. Reaping Outfit: A white shirt tucked into his dark brown pants. Wearing boots. What He Thinks Of The Games: He dislikes them, and he sees no reason for why they should exist. Interview Angle: Thomas’ angle is to seem charming. He’ll try to comment on the host’s style and how he/she’s so friendly. Strategy: If he’s with Tahlia, he’ll try and survive off the land with her, but he’ll rely on her more to gather food, but he’ll protect her from any mutts. If she dies first, he’ll stay low on the ground, but he won’t stay in one place. If he isn’t with Tahlia, he’ll run into the Cornucopia, but only just enough to grab something good, then he’ll run out. If he’s alliance with someone, he’ll try and find them, but if he isn’t, he’ll just go forage around. Strengths: Using short-range weapons, charming the audience, running Weaknesses: Climbing trees, fist-to-fist fighting, swimming Weapons: Sword, Whip, Katana Fears: Falling Token: N/A Alliance: With his twin sister, Tahlia Windstone, if she’s his district partner. If not, he’ll try and team up with his District Partner. Backstory Thomas grew up in District 8, along with his mother, father and his twin sister, Tahlia. They live in a small, concrete house, but he thankfully got his own room. His family is in the middle-class section of District 8, so they aren’t as poor as others. Thomas is the older twin, as he was born 10 minutes before Tahlia. The siblings are really close, and they don’t mind sharing a slice of cake for their birthdays. Before Thomas started working, he would either be playing with his sister or with his friends. He couldn’t stand to be by himself, so if his sister was up in the tree and he couldn’t go over to his friends, he would wander around in the house, bored. At work, Thomas had been promoted multiple times due to his hard-work. Most of his co-workers liked him and liked talking to him. At school, Thomas can be sort of a class clown, but he tries not to talk when others are speaking. He gets decent grades, but gets A’s for physical education. He met Velma and Chase at school, but he met Ron while at Chase’s house. Thomas’s fear of falling is possibly caused from when he once followed his sister up in the tree and was watching her mess around with her fake-bow, then Thomas fell out and broke his arm. Ever since then, he hated climbing trees and developed a fear of falling out of them, but he will climb trees if he has to. Relationship Tahlia (Twin Sister), Mother, Father, Velma (Friend), Ron (Friend), Chase (Friend) Games In Absentia: The 53rd Hunger Games by TheDaughterOfTheOneTrueKing (on Fanfiction.net) Place: N/A Kills: N/A Trivia -Thomas was my second tribute to have a twin (first being his twin, Tahlia, but I made her first) -He was also my second tribute to have a sibling that is a Tribute (also coming second to Tahlia) Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Male Category:17 year olds